


The Dress

by fanwork12345



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Gen, Original Character(s), Rhaegar's king, Rhaenys POV - Freeform, Rhaenys changes her dress basically, a prequel to the portrait series, but basicallly a big feast, set in the portrait storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwork12345/pseuds/fanwork12345
Summary: It's the night of the Great Feast and Rhaenys is disappointed that her mother's friend and pen pal Jaime Lannister hasn't shown up and to make things worse his sister spills her drink all over her meaning she might finally have a chance to wear a certain dress that's she's kept hidden away.That sounds terribly boring I know but it's kind of hard to summarise it in an exciting way?Part of the Portrait series ( the bit where Jaime shows up) but if you don't want to read that Rhaegar won and is King and made Lyanna is Queen and  Elia died from illness a few years ago. There's a big feast going on.
Relationships: Elia Martell & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jaime Lannister & Elia Martell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Dress

The wine was very expensive.

Rhaenys could almost smell the amount of dragons poured into it from its rich, fruity fragrance. She had helped picked the wine, knew its price but perhaps she should have picked one less dark and absorbent she thought ruefully as she flapped her sleeve and drips of it splattered onto the floor. Lady Cersei’s cup which of course had been full when it had flown out of her hand and managed to not only ruin her dress but her cousin’s Lady Nym's as well who had been misfortunate enough to be stood next to her.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Lady Cersei gasped, “I can’t believe you did that Lady Falyse. You should really watch where you are going, for your own safety at least. Knocking into people like that, you’ll give them a fright.” She reached out one of her pale hands, gleaming with green and gold jewels that matched her beautiful long tresses and the gems that adorned those to pat closely at the stains spreading over their gowns. The night had been going so well. Apart from the two exceptions of course she noted darkly. Something was bound to go wrong eventually and it wasn’t really a surprise Lady Cersei was involved. She and her husband Robert may have infamous rows but they were both remarkably similar in having minor scandals or troubles following them about like bad smells. Rhaenys painted what she hoped was a forgiving, soothing smile on her face to promote reassurance.

“You’re poor dresses.” Lady Cersei cooed. “Really Falyse.” She tutted venomously. The woman in question (already cruelly compared to a fish both for her facial features and her tendency to drain hippocras like a fish inhales water) gaped like a fish that had been hooked by an unforgiving line. “I am so sorry. . I don’t know what happened.” Lady Falyse’s face was deepening scarlet. People were turning around to watch her reaction. What an embarrassment for the Lady Falyse, Rhaenys thought sympathetically as she began to dab at the stain. She would never live this down. Her drinking would become even better known and she would become even more of a laughing stock than she already was. The tale would be embroidered and especially ladies would titter spitefully with one another behind their hands as she walked past. It was a shame though, she liked this dress and now she would have to change. The splatter wasn’t that obvious on the red and black but it wouldn’t _do_ to play hostess like this. The role was becoming a little tired anyway.

“What’s going on?” Lyanna had of course wandered up with her husband.

“Nothing.” She answered, “Just a little accident. Me and Nym will go and change. It will give us an excuse to try and impress.” She hated how vapid she sounded but she hoped the change in tone would smooth it over for Lady Falyse. Her help went unappreciated as the Lady stared at the floor for a few seconds before mumbling a little drunkenly, “I didn’t do anything, I was only stood nearby. . .”

“Falyse.” Lady Cersei cried, putting her hand to her heaving chest like some stereotypical damsel, her eyes even welled with tears. Rhaenys grudgingly admitted she was impressed that she could not only cry on demand so well but so quickly. Her own practices to achieve such results had taken a long time and she could not match Lady Cersei for speed. “My sweet Lady, are you calling me a liar?” Cersei's lip trembled. 

Falyse blinked a little blearily at her. She was no match for Cersei. “No, no, no.” She murmured confusedly.

“You’re lucky our gracious Princess is so understanding. Luckily her parents have spoilt her rotten and bough her some lovely dresses.” Lady Cersei smiled sickeningly at them as pages rushed to clear up the few drops that had dropped onto the floor. Lyanna opened her mouth but Rhaenys cut across her fearing her tact would cause escalation. There was no need to make it a spectacle. She wished Egg was here. He was brilliant at smoothing stuff over but he was on the other side of the room messing about with Jon. Maybe a dark voice pointed out in the back of her mind that’s what he was doing remembering her Father’s weird mood earlier. Distracting their brother so he wouldn’t notice anything was up. Smoothing their family life instead.

“Lady Nym and I will go and change. Please do not concern yourself. Enjoy the festivities.” Lady Lyanna took her hand. She smiled around at them at last landing on the resplendent Cersei. When she had woken up at dawn this morning with an exciting a squirm in her stomach Cersei wasn’t the Lannister twin she had hoped to meet today. Memories of poor Balerion flitted across her mind and she pulled her hand out of Lyanna’s hand harder than necessary.

“I’ll come, help you pick something.” Lyanna offered brightly, almost desperately. “Oh perhaps the one me and your Father bought you? With the red trim?” She was in her over friendly mood where nothing was too much trouble for her beloved step daughter. Rhaenys was sure she had been drinking too but not as much as usual, Rhaenys knew what she was really drunk on and it was much worse than wine : her father. Lyanna turned to look up at him and he smiled back down at her. Tonight they were in the bloom of love. Like something out of a story. She saw many courtiers smile at their affections as he bent down to kiss her. Lady Cersei's face made her feel a bit better, it seemed her envious jealousy would last a lifetime. The fifteen year old in her would always long for her Silver Prince and the crown that came with him.

“That’s okay. Stay, enjoy the Feast. I’ll go and get the dress.” Rhaenys replied still smiling, wanting to get out and change out of her sticky clothing. Lyanna’s youthful face closed down in disappointment and Rhaenys felt some guilt niggle inside her. Egg had asked her after all to make “more of an effort” tonight. But she was too frustrated after tonight’s two disappointments to try. Lyanna would see through it and why tear her away from her Father when he was like this? The dangerous in between of a rare happy mood or something else, something darker. At this point they could all just pretend he wouldn’t tip over that line, there was still a chance he wouldn’t. _A chance this was for real._ Let her revel in it. She would only let down Lyanna in this mood anyway. She always wanted too much. It was never enough. Even when Rhaenys tried it still ended up stilted and forced like a puppet show they had inexplicably agreed to be in.

"Yes go get the dress," The King said benevolently, his arm tightening around his wife. " Come back soon and dance." he added in the same warm, dreamy tone. Was it a threat? A call-back to that conversation last year? "Oh you should bring your crown too." He touched the top of Lyanna's head as if he could still feel the phantom Winter Roses on her head from all those years ago. "The Queen of Love and Beauty." He smiled at Rhaenys lovingly. _Definitely a call back._

"Shame your knight has such a fickle heart." Cersei commented innocently gesturing to the corner where the young knight who had crowned her this very morning sat with Robert Baratheon. They were surrounded by women. Some high born who had ingested too much alcohol but mostly serving girls who had been convinced to abandon their duties and sit on the drunken Lords lap and giggle at their bawdy jokes. Rhaenys didn't even know the knights full name, he had been a surprise winner and a loud annoying one at that. She would cry no tears over him. The King had a look of serious disappointment that bordered on disgust.

"I'm sure many other men will treat you more respectfully." he frowned as if the knight had broken some sacred promise to her. He probably had from her Father's point of view. He had a narrow way in which he viewed the rule she decided. She didn't want to ruin his good mood however precarious it was so she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes," Lyanna added giggling, "We're going to dance again aren't we? Jenny's song is coming back on soon, so hurry back. We shall dance together."

Lady Nym and she walked quickly to her chambers, giggling about Cersei. Nym and Arianne had left some dresses there luckily last night when trying to decide on their outfits. Lady Nym picked up a sea green frock and asked her to untie the back of her current dress. Rhaenys complied smiling, it was like having a bossy sister. She had done this sort of thing with Elaena of course but once Elaena had gone these sort of feminine rituals had just been between her and her maids. The role as the Princesses' companion could not be filled. Some braver ladies had made a bid but Rhaenys wasn't interested. After Elaena had left to be married she knew she couldn't replace her so she hadn't bothered.

The Princess went to her wardrobe and flicked through the dresses. Black and Red. Coal and scarlet. Pitch and Ruby. None were as nice as the one she was wearing right now. The next best one was the one Lyanna had suggested, a lovely one tailor made for her. Rhaenys took it out and put it on, smoothing it out over her legs in front of the mirror. It was the first moment she had had to herself all day.

From the tourney this morning where without her far more beautiful Aunt Daenerys present( who was still sick in bed) she was crowned Queen of Love and Beauty by the young winner. The crowd had cheered wildly when she had picked out several posies and gifted them to the high born ladies with her in the high box. All but Nym and Lyanna had refused the former rolling her eyes and the latter shaking her head saying in quite a serious tone, “It’s yours.”

Then had been the street parties, entertaining the nobles from all corners of the realm apart from the North. Going among the people giving out flowers to signify what this whole day was about, the coming of Spring. Rhaenys had wanted to give out food too but that idea had been vetoed. Feast, music and dances throughout the day. A grand celebration. Rhaenys was exhausted. Smoothing her wild, curly hair into its plait she noticed it was beginning to show on her face.

If only Lord Lannister had come, he had been her plan, her focus, and her shield. She could now admit to herself that she wanted to protect herself from seeing Elaena again for the first time since her wedding. Her correspondence with him over the past year had been such a bright spot. After her impulsive first letter she had worried about disturbing something that should be left buried. He had never reached out to her. In fact he was famously reclusive. But he was a connection to her Mother, her closest living friend apart from Lady Ashara of course and when she had asked permission to write to the disgraced Lady years ago she had been refused. Lady Ashara was also Elaena's mother. Not that she would ever write to anyone about her anyway. Rhaenys had written to him secretly, not expecting a reply but he had written back and it was nice to have other correspondents than just her Mother's family in Dorne. Her letter to Elaena had gone unanswered. When Lord Lannister or Ser Jaime as he asked to be referred too had written to her a few days ago promising to come today and that he was bringing two special companions her hopes had risen.

She was behaving she thought angrily like Lyanna. Lyanna had been pleasantly interested until the Starks had written to accept their invitation. She was an ecstatic ball of energy, rushing from here and there. Never having been one for planning events her enthusiasm surprised and delighted everyone, especially her brothers. Then one of them fell ill and they cancelled. Lyanna became a half-dead waif, dragging the mood down and completely loosing interest disappointing everyone else. Rhaenys had understood though. The Starks hadn't been here since the wars end so she couldn't remember them but she would have been devastated if the Martell's had cancelled. But she couldn't copy Lyanna's behaviour, she didn't have that luxury to just indulge in every moody whim.

A deep well of yearning opened up inside of her. She wanted a distraction, a bright, colourful distraction like Lord Lannister’s reappearance to stifle it. Ever since her Mother’s family had arrived, her grief had opened up to a new depth. This past year she had felt so lonely. She wanted more than anything to talk to her mother again and had visited her Mother’s portrait more and more often. Rhaneys couldn’t well abandon her cousin and her responsibilities at the party to go and see it even though she desperately wanted to in this moment. She went for comfort for the next best thing, the chest she kept in the corner of her chamber to look and feel the dress.

It was so beautiful.

A gift from her Uncle Doran last year. She had never worn it for some reason, not even the day she had received it. She had opened the chest. It contained some shawls which were not really her style, Elaena had preferred wearing them. They were her style. There was also a lovely cloak made of sable fur and matching lined shoes. She had written a long letter to her Uncle thanking him for the gifts and she had used all of them but one.

The dress had the Dornish style flow of the South. Its colours were red, orange and yellow the colours of House Martell in an ombre style flowing into the brightest yellow at the hem from the deepest ruby at the bodice. It was the most brightly colourful garment she owned. Over the years colour had bled out from her wardrobe leaving nothing but black and red with many adorned with dragon motifs. Every day was the same in some sense. Familiar and comforting. A true Targaryen theme as if she wore the colours enough no-one would doubt her place among them despite her very non-Valyrain appearance.

This dress was made of flowing silk, it felt like pure heaven when she ran her fingers through it. She picked it up and hugged it to her like the soft blankets her Mother would wrap her in as a child. Despite all the revelry today, despite all the work she had put in, despite her father and step mothers almost worrying good moods, despite her brothers genuine happiness and her cousins company there was still this hole where her Mother should be. She had woken up this morning and tried to ignore it. After everything it felt unfair to drag the jovial mood down after all the effort put in. She hated it when her father did it, pricking the mood so it deflated like a sunken, under baked cake. She almost wished she had caught that cough not Daenerys, who was quite put out to be missing the festivities.

“What is that?” Lady Nym asked curiously. She had changed into something even more provocative, the fabric in places sheer; revealing more skin than the court was ever used too. Rhaenys smiled imagining the pure shock and disgust they would witness once they re-entered the room.

“Oh, it was a gift from Uncle.” It felt strange referring to their mutual uncle so informally. The Martell cousins had been so casual though since they had arrived a few days ago, embracing her and chatting with her as if they had been close companions for years despite not having seen each other for years. Rhaenys knew they were trying to endear themselves to her as many tried but they were so warm and openly affectionate that she found herself charmed anyway. Uncle Doran and Uncle Oberyn had been quietly forbidden from attending but it was nice imagining the similar camaraderie they would have had with her mother that she was experiencing and witnessing now with her cousins. Her Mother would have wanted to make her family feel as welcome as possible.

“Well, why don’t you put that on? It’s nicer than that one.” She said bluntly, marching over to the mirror and modelling various jewelled necklaces against herself to see which one matched best with her new outfit.

“I don’t know. . “ she hesitated. Nym turned around and looked at her.

“Why not? You’ll look good in those colours. Our ancestors chose those colours for a reason.” She laughed and gestured to her olive-skinned bare arm.

Rhaenys smiled. “Aaah, that was behind Nymeria’s and Mors thinking when they merged their sigils, not equality between men and women but fashion.”

Nym smiled at her joke but wasn’t distracted. “Put it on.” She insisted. ”I know you want too.” She turned back around and left Rhaenys feeling silly. Why shouldn’t she wear it? Rhaenys shrugged off her dress leaving it on the floor and then carefully took the dress out of its box ad slipped it on. It fit very well, just a little loose around the bust but it wasn’t noticeable with the fabric. The swatches of fabric felt cool against her skin she almost shivered.

“Beautiful.” Nym said simply and held out her hand. Rhaenys walked over and looked over her reflection. People had called her beautiful before, as the King’s daughter it was almost a requirement even if she wasn’t considered lovely but now she could see what Nym meant. The colours did make her glow. “The style suits you too.” Nym commented picking up some of her jewellery to place it against her. Rhaenys resisted the childish urge to ask her to not mess up her things. Her cousin’s casualness was still foreign to her.

“What do you mean me too?” she asked trying to distract herself from Nyms ferreting of her jewels. “

Well they styled it on one of your Mother’s dresses.” Nym answered matter-of-factly as she grasped some ruby earrings Lady Ashara had sent her a few years ago. Oh, Rhaenys thought that’s why it feels so familiar, the drape of the fabric. Why hadn't she realised that, was she. . .forgetting?

“Shall we get back then?” Rhaenys asked, not wanting to think about vanishing memories. She should really be getting back, what if something had gone wrong? The buoyant mood was excellent, it would be good for it to stay that way.

“No, wait, what about your hair? Or some of these trinkets?”

“Oh, let’s not bother. Let’s get back.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being young and beautiful you know.” Nym said. Rhaenys stared at her in shock.

“I-“

“I’ve been watching you. You always dress so severely and act so properly, even when you are having fun, it’s like. . . what’s the rush? Let go a little.” She was speaking gently as if to a child. Rhaenys was annoyed, she hated being talked down too. She was a woman yet people high and low still spoke to her as if she was a little girl. Sometimes it was useful, people were endeared towards her from noble courtiers to lowly peasants but it also meant no-one took her seriously. Her cousin’s criticism hurt, she had made a conscious effort to be fun and welcoming but she was still coming across as stiff? Rhaenys had always had this natural charm that had gone hand In hand with her confidence but that had begun to disappear slowly like the sea eroding away at a cliff face. Since Elaena had gone it had been hard this past year to keep enthusiasm going for the events and charities she had committed herself too. Rhaenys had never had that problem before, she had found her Princess commitments a great use of her time apart from her education. They required focus and hard work and she did them knowing her Mother would be pleased by them. She had smiled and laughed and even tossed her hair. Rhaenys had made the effort but at some points it had become very hard. Rhaenys wondered if Elaena was finding it this hard. Probably not.

She would never be wild, free spirit her cousins seem to favour though. She couldn't. “ I'm a Princess of the Seven Kingdoms." she pointed out.

"And if you can't be free? Who can? " Nym countered unimpressed by her answer. "What's wrong? Look at you, the Queen of Love and Beauty. Enjoy it."

"Don't." she said automatically.

"It's just a title." Her cousin replied. "Like Princess. Look at me, lets go back and dance."

"You sound like my Father."

"He's right. Look I've been by your side nearly for the whole night, I don't know what's disappointed you or upset you but you need to get over it, whatever it is. Life's too short. The night is young. . ." her tone became persuasive. Nym put her arms around her and put her face next to hers as they looked in the mirror. She smiled.

"Lets go and break some hearts, have some fun." Her cousin continued.

"No heart-breaking." Rhaenys countered firmly, "But . . " she shook her cousin off and began to undo her long plait. Nym laughed with delight. Shaking her hair out, it became an uncontrollable black curl cloud so she tamed it a little and pinned half of it to the back of her head to keep it in style of the court. Rhaenys carefully took out her favourite necklace from its safe, velvet box. It was a pendant that her Mother had given her before her death. She had deliberately not worn it, knowing Elaena would be here but it matched her dress so perfectly she couldn't leave it behind. And why should she? It was hers. She should where it whenever she liked. Perhaps a traitorous little voice in the back of her mind piped up, Elaena would be wearing hers.

Looking at her reflection, her smile back, a real one now she could now see herself again properly. She hadn't cared about her appearance beyond how other people would view it for a while now. Dressing simpler and adorning herself with religious symbols for the High Septon to fussy trinkets for the giggling ladies of the court. Calculating to maximise the effects on others but right now she felt warmth wash over her. She smoothed the silky fabric remembering how it felt hiding in her mothers skirts. But instead of making her feel awful it made her smile, she would love tonight and she would want her to enjoy it. The small voice pointed out that she didn't look very much like a Targaryen Princess or that her Father wouldn't be pleased but for once it was easy to push those silly thoughts away. She may never be the a Valyrian beauty but in her own way she looked nicer than she had in a long time.

"That's better." Nym nodded approvingly.

"I think you'll make people faint in the dress." Rhaenys chuckled looking on her table for a scent. She had a large range but there was one she was looking for.

"So will you if you show a bit more skin and look like you just did then. Confidence and beauty, a dangerous combination." Nym joked back. She made them sound like weapons which she supposed they were. Her cousins more frank discussions about certain topics made Rhaenys feel like some uneducated little girl. Spotting it she grabbed the bottle her Father had given her and unstopped it. The flowery scent with hints of spice were another wave of nostalgia but though it reminded her of her childhood days it paradoxically made her feel very grown up so she sprayed it liberally upon herself. 

Walking back to the Great Hall she felt very light-hearted. So what if Lord Lannister hadn’t turned up? And Elaena was avoiding her? Her cousins were here, a feat quite wonderful considering her Father and Step-mother frosty relationship with her Mother’s family or anything that her Mother held personally dear she thought bitterly. But no, she quashed that train of thought. Thinking along that road would only make her feel that toxic mixture of anger, unhappiness, and frustration and suppressed rage and why should she tonight? She had helped plan this feast, her, Egg and Jon had spent hours together and it had been a great success. Rhaenys knew she had helped hit a new high, not one reached since her Mother had died. Why shouldn’t she enjoy the night?

The atmosphere had finally caught up with her. She felt almost giddy.

People of course parted before her, many bowing and curtseying. As she got closer her heart began to beat faster. She saw three figures. Two tall, one short. . .a dwarf. One of the figures, a man had a crimson cloak with a golden lion on it. A smile broke across her face.

He came.


End file.
